vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Serpaz Helilo
Serpaz Helilo, also known by her Skorpe handle, , is one of the trolls in Vast Error. Her associated alchemic sigil is Gold and she is the Witch of Doom. Her three horns all point outward from her head, with the central horn pointing frontwards. She was the tenth troll introduced and the fourth troll properly introduced in Act 2. Etymology Serpaz, when translated from Kurdish, means 'the serpent'. Ser paz is Spanish for "to be peace". Helilo, when translated from Estonian, means 'soundtrack'. It could also come from 'helio', the Greek word for sun, since in alchemy the Sun is heavily linked with gold. Biography Six Sweeps Serpaz was once the kismesis of Calder Kerian, and was evidently a positive fixture in the sea-dweller's life. However, at some point, the two ended their relationship. Some time after this, she was accidentally shot in the leg by Laivan during one of his hunting excursions. The incident would change Serpaz's life forever, as it would lead her to be permanently crippled, but also lead her to meet the love of her life. She was also somehow acquainted with Arcjec during this time, and notably knew him prior to the event that led to his current depressive demeanor. Pre-Game During the game Serpaz has yet to enter The Game. Personality and Traits Serpaz is a very upbeat and generally lighthearted troll even in the worst of situations. Her ecstatic and jokey nature carry her through most of her conversations. She's a lover of stand up comedy, puns and all sorts of light-hearted tomfoolery. She considers herself a stand-up comedian on her own right, albeit one of middling quality. Among her favorite comedians are Troll Jerry Seinfeld, Troll John Mulaney, Troll Robin Williams, Troll Dave Chappelle and formerly; Troll Weird Al. She's an aspiring architect and carpenter, constantly works towards outdoing her greatest project. She tends to take a lot of breaks while working and has a habit of never finishing her ambitious projects because of how many ideas she has. She is also an amateur accordion player but pretends to not enjoy it to reduce the temptation of playing it and cursing herself to a conversation with a member of the cult she obtained it from. Her lusus, Lefty, loves it though. Relationships Laivan Ferroo Laivan and Serpaz are matesprits and appear to be as close as two can be. The two met two sweeps prior to the night of The Game, when Laivan accidentally shot Serpaz in the leg during a hunting excursion, which left Serpaz permanently unable to use that leg without a cane or brace. Apparently, they fell in love within the night due to this accident, the absurdity of which is something that does not elude them. Serpaz is evidently more comfortable with making light of the accident than Laivan is, for obvious reasons. Lefty Serpaz is very fond of her Compecado lusus, and the two appear to be very close. Lefty was shown to be very protective of Serpaz when she was shot by Laivan and attempted to attack him and Mutt for hurting her. Calder Kerian Calder and Serpaz were previously in a kismessitude. Prior to the end of their relationship, she used to push Calder to try new hobbies to get out of his own head. Calder still keeps pictures of Serpaz on the walls of his hive, as well as the model ship she had him make. Sovara Amalie Sova is an old friend of Serpaz and Laivan, but they seem to have fallen out of touch with her prior to the events of the Game. The couple appears to be quite fond of and protective of Sova, apparently having saved her from something in the past and have possibly played a part in helping Sova get her current lodgings and belongings. Edolon Vryche Serpaz considers Edolon to be a nuisance and a creep, largely due to her distaste for the cult he follows on the account of how their vastly differing ideals on how to bring about laughter (Serpaz claims that they make liberal use of brainwashing to make people laugh). She finds his constant invitations to join his cult to be greatly annoying and wishes that he leave her alone. Arcjec Voorat Serpaz and Arcjec are acquainted and have known each other for at least two sweeps. She regards Arcjec as a sad troll, but that he wasn't so sad when she first met him. She is aware that Laivan continually attempts to get Arcjec to open up and speak to him. Trivia * 'pliable' means 'able to be molded or altered', and 'decadence' means 'moral or cultural decline characterized by overindulgence in pleasure or luxury'. ** This could be a reference to both her title as a Witch of Doom, or her association with the element of gold which is notably both extremely pliable as a metal, and an extremely valuable luxury item on Earth. * The element gold is a central element in alchemy, having been considered by some to be the perfect element. It is the subject of numerous pursuits to artificially create it, most notably with the mythical philosopher's stone. In alchemical circles, it is commonly associated with the element lead, due to their similar densities, leading many to believe that lead was the perfect material to be used to create gold. ** This alchemical association with gold is brought up within Vast Error, specifically through Calder's Ancestor and Repiton's version of Winston Churchill: a yellow-blooded alchemist who had managed to turn his entire body into the rare element. He unfortunately accomplished this shortly before the element was made to be entirely obsolete and useless on Repiton, and left the alchemist in abject poverty and in horrible pain until his death, as he was unable to restore himself to his previous form. * Serpaz's love of comedy and her association with the element of Gold may relate to the term "Comedy Gold". * While Laivan is constantly out of glue, Serpaz is constantly burdened with an overabundance of it. She regularly wonders why Laivan never asks her for any. ** Serpaz may or may not enjoy eating glue. Gallery Serpaz_baby.png|Young Serpaz Serpaz_what_in_the_fresh_hell.png|Serpaz pre-game Serpaz_falling_back.png|Serpaz preparing to enter Category:Troll